robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Mystery City : Deadtown
Replaying the Series Hi. I am a normal ROBLOX player. Joined in 2013 and been switching accounts alot. Anyways, today was my account's birthday. I decided to celebrate by playing my favorite game. It was named Mystery City : Downtown. Instead of playing the one game, I played the whole series. Bloxcon, Phone Call and now I was up to playing Downtown. I noticed that some of the buildings had their parts deleted with decals on them. Deciding to observe the decals, I headed up to the movie cinema. The decal had those very old numbers on 'em. Very low quality decals too. The numbers were " IV, X, II " and another decal had a message. " Use this in the most dire situation. " Huh? What the heck did that mean. I began to solve the Jumper mystery and as I approached the man who pushed the victim off, the face stared deep into my soul. The eyes were gouged out, the nose was stitched. Chunks of his face were cut off. I clicked the dialog button as the words he spoke actually played. Microphone option or somethin' I think. As I clicked on the chat option " Why did you push him off? " he pushed me off as audio played, telling me a message. " YOU 39842 AR3 - " 1'm 57uck, H31p M3 My computer is corrupted, the game spazzed out as dead bodies appeared from nowhere. Similar to the opening screen in Yandere Simulator. In my inventory was a magnifying glass. This might help me solve what the -'BLEEP'- was going on. I equipped the tool and clicked on a decal. My character tried to stab itself. The tool wasn't sharp, but what? It kept on attempted to kill itself until a scar appeared on it's chest. It stabbed right through the tissue and through the bone, damaging all of it's organs. It fell onto the fall and died. Puddles of blood came from it. And the magnifying glass washed away with the blood. A player approached my character, horrified. I closed the tab, my background was the same. But my recycling bin had something in it. I swear I emptied my recycling bin. I looked in it to see a picture. A picture that turned every single thing to normal, excluding my sanity. I ''knew ''what to do. I pushed on my keyboard. " 4102 " As the computer opened the ROBLOX site, in the year 4102. It was deserted. My profile was with a perfectly good username, iiSwifting. But the description caught my eye. " Trying to collect my information? All that you need to know is that I am a stalker and you are a player. Do not ask me for information or you shall suffer. Please do not view my profile again. :) " Oh my god. Short Story, Short Life I don't know what the heck this child is doing on this site posting real events. I'm Officer Spam and just so you know. This Joshilitum kid was found dead in this bedroom. I'm not gonna search his privacy. If this kid ever posts again, let's just say. Corruption and satanism.Category:Games Category:Unfinished